The Happy Threehorn
by Threehorn
Summary: A One chapter shot story with a strange accident leaving Mr Threehorn soft and happy or is it? (The horror of a Friendly Threehon!)


_**The Happy Threehorn**_

Gentle breeze blowing in a grassy field with the sounds of children laughing in the distance, having fun and enjoying another sunny day thinking all is well and usually fine like any other day.

Rock roll through some thick grass with Littlefoot the longneck running up to it giving a swipe with his tail knocking it up into the air and landing some way from him.

"Here it comes!" Cera shouts picking it up from under her horn and flicking it back towards Littlefoot, before he could get to it Spike kicks it and runs by with Littlefoot and Cera giving chase.

Ducky giggled riding on Spike's back "You got the ball! You have!" Ducky cheered as Spike ran from the others keeping it away from Cera and Littlefoot.

"Me coming through!" Petrie shouted and Spike saw him coming right at him. Spike stopped and the rock rolled free rolling down the slope.

"Oh no!" Cera gasped at where it was rolling towards.

Mr Threehorn, Cera's father was eating some leafs when all the sudden the rock stuck him on the head very hard indeed. Mr Threehorn stumbled and collapsed on the ground blacking out.

"Wow that must have been one knock on the head to make your dad collapse" Littlefoot said with some surprise in his force. The others with him raced to Mr Threehorn.

"Daddy! Are you ok! Speak to me!" Cera begged nudging him time after time again on his snout.

The eyes opened slowly looking at Cera "Cera…" Mr Threehorn said with a soft tone "Why didn't I see this before?"

"Daddy I am sorry for the rock hitting you on the head! I am really we didn't mean to!" Cera burst out trying to not get in trouble.

"Do I look anger? My little Cera?" Mr Threehorn got up looking at her and the children "Now go and play children like good kids, don't get into trouble and keep safe" Mr Threehorn smiled walking away humming a bit with them raised eyes.

"Was that Mr Threehorn? I never seen him so… happy" Littlefoot was a bit lost.

"Me thought he was going to have big shouting at us" Petrie felt glad that he getting yelled at but also concerned at why it didn't happen.

"I wonder why… I never seen daddy talk to soft and nice before only after bad things happened" Cera said in a tone which she was lost by the way her father acted.

"Maybe it was the rock hitting the head of your dad, Cera" Ducky points to her head.

Cera looked at the little swimmer "You know, that maybe the case!" Cera replied.

"Cera can we hit you with rock so your nicer too?" Petrie said in a joking tone.

"What did you say!?" Cera gritted her teeth looking at the flyer with anger.

"Me only joking" Petrie gulped hiding behind Littlefoot.

"Cera please, I bet he will be fine by tonight, let go play" Littlefoot said and she only nodded before they went off playing another game.

Cera arrived at her nest later that day as the sun disappeared from the view of the Great Wall. "Ah Cera home on time, that is very pleasant to see" Mr Threehorn said warmly

"Daddy this is not like you at all" Cera said looking at her dad "Your more self centred and stubborn" Cera tries to get her dad back to the way she knows him.

"Cera my child I don't know where you get such ideas but I am always been a caring father, I don't want you Cera getting hurt. I don't know what I will do if you did. That why I trust your friends, you know them very well and nothing bad happens to you that you get hurt" Mr Threehorn said to Cera as a very caring father that really made Cera discomfort and disturbed.

"Daddy…" Cera looked at his eyes and felt something that she shouldn't push him "Goodnight" she said and he gave her a soft nudge with his snout rubbing down her side

"Sweet dreams Cera" He said still a friendly tone.

"_I am going to kill you Littlefoot"_ Cera thought as she settle down to get some sleep.

Few days pasted and everyone noticed Mr Threehorn's change all finding it odd and disturbing but also in some ways nice to finally talk to him with terms of no shouting and outrages comments to others.

"Cera I think they like your Dad the way he is now" Littlefoot said from the top of the hill.

"Yeah and I do too in a way but it not him…" Cera sighed sitting down.

"Me think me miss him yelling" Petrie said feeling like he missed Cera's dad ways that been around for some time.

"I do to, but we can not change what happened right Spike?" Ducky looked down and saw Spike looking at a large rock "No Spike! Do not do that! No no noOOOOOOO!!!" Ducky cried as Spike hit the large rock with his head sending the rock rolling down at high speeds.

"Daddy watch out!!!" Cera cried out

"What?" Mr Threehorn looked to see the rock come flying at him hitting him in the head, he shook it and looked up "What the big idea rolling rocks like!? I might have a hard head but those things are still hurt!" Mr Threehorn bellowed up at them.

"Daddy your back to normal!" Cera ran down and hugged his snout with her front feet and head leaning on his snout.

"I always have, I just played a trick in the whole Great Valley" Mr Threehorn started to laugh "It was hard being nice and friendly but I did it, I did the dare that the Longneck made me do!" Mr Threehorn laughs harder with Grandpa too.

"Grandpa longneck you two tricked the Valley? That wasn't nice…" Grandma said looking at Grandpa who wasn't sure what to say but then she smiled and started to laugh.

The children joined in laughing and most the adults around them at the time all finding it funny in a way seeing that Mr Threehorn pulled off something that proved he could do it.

"Daddy you did what I thought you couldn't do! I am happy that you did something that you found hard" Cera said with a pleased face.

"What can I say Threehorns love a challenge, specially one that I would find hard to do, but you Cera you have friends that show you the meaning of caring which I never had when I was your age. You are a special Threehorn and I am proud of you Cera" Mr Threehorn said to her and after that they went on with the normal days of their life in the Great Valley with sometimes hearing the friendly side that rarely shown from a adult Threehorn.

The End


End file.
